


Can't Deny Anymore

by Okami01



Series: Kinkmemefills2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygamy, Post-War, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: An anon who wanted..."Post-timeskip/postwar, Dimitri and Sylvain get together. Felix has done an excellent job thus far in his life of repressing his feelings for both of them, but now that they're together, he finds himself unwillingly fixated on them, well, being together. He absolutely makes this a bigger problem than it has to be. Masturbating to the shared romantic bliss of your two big, strong, tall friends is immoral and embarrassing and weird! Fortunately Dimitri and Sylvain notice something is up with Felix, and try their best to solve that puzzle. (The solution is sex.) "
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Kinkmemefills2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Can't Deny Anymore

It had been easier for Felix when they were younger. Well, not easier really, but he'd been able to deny himself. What sort of fool falls in love with his best friends? Two of them at once. Things were bad before the war, even worse during it. Felix knew he shouldn't let it get to him. That his feelings were stupid. How many nights he'd spent in the bathhouse with Sylvain, watching him steamy and nearly nude. 

It didn't even need to be nudity. Simple smirks or Pat's ot the back. Sparring with Dimitri. Seeing him slowly regain his senses again.  
Felix shoved his hand down his pants more times than he could remember or that he'd liked to admit. There were more important things to worry about than his pleasure. His burden of romance feelings. 

The war was over now and there wasn't anything to worry about. Except of course there was. He became Dimitri's adviser. They all lived in the castle. Felix's chambers were still close to Dimitri's and Sylvain.

And of course he'd noticed the way Dimitri and Sylvain stared at each other. With the subtlety of oxen. Then they were courting. Kissing each other in between meetings. Deeper when they thought no one was looking. Or maybe they just don't care anymore.. Felix noticed, of course. He wished he didn't care. Hearing them speaking to each other in honeyed tones. Sometimes making loud noises in their bed chambers. 

Felix was happy for them of course. He still is. But the amount of times he's masturbated to both of them has only grown. He can picture both of them. Warm and irritatingly attractive. Kissing him. Tearing off his clothes. Fucking him. Then fucking each other. He shouldn't think of them this way, Felix reasons. 

Felix thinks about them anyway. It's beyond embarrassing. He lays in bed. Strokes his cock up and down. Bites into a pillow to keep from moaning. Dimitri seems like he'd be rough. Sylvain has a lot of experience. It would probably be better then what he's doing now. He's seen their cocks before. Not when they were fully hard. Tired and horny, thoughts of them fucking him flood his mind. They'd be rough with him and he'd love it. It doesn't take long to cum. Shame colors his cheeks. The sheets are sticky. Disgusting really. How badly he wants them.

Then the next night, instead of wanting to spar or go over paperwork or whatever else, Sylvain says that he and Dimitri want to talk to him 

" If this is about your love life then I don't want to hear about it," Felix snaps as Sylvain leads him wherever he's leading him. 

" Well it's something like that," Sylvain smirks.

Felix frowns. Only to realize that Sylvain is leading him to their bedchambers. He doesn't like the way his heart beats. As if he wants something to happen.

" We just want to talk, Fe. If something happens… that you don't like you can leave and we'll never bring it up again. 

Felix nods. Curious as to what Sylvain's talking about. Whatever it is, he's sure it's fine. 

Dimitri is waiting there, sitting on the bed looking irritatingly handsome. Wearing cotton night clothes that leave his part of his chest visible for all to see 

" Felix," Dimitri says smiling. " Thank you for coming. "

Felix sighs. " Whatever it is… just say it."

Dimitri's face lights up. But somehow he looks almost sheepish. " Sylvain and I have been talking."

" I can see that."

" We would like… if you feel comfortable with it of course… to um…"  
Sylvain watches smiling, sitting down in a chair by the bed comfortablely. He seems way more calm about it but is happy to let Dimitri shudder through it. 

" Get to the point, " Felix almost says out loud 

Dimitri blurts out. " I… no… both Sylvain and I would like very much to have relations with you."

Felix's eyes nearly pop out of his skull. He blushes. Should really leave. But he's still standing there. Heart racing and nothings even happened yet. Nothing will happen. Nothing should happen.

" Of course…. we're best friends and it'll always be that way. But if you'd like. Perhaps we could be together in other ways too.

Sylvain looks like he's trying not to laugh. 

" You guys want to fuck me? Are you serious?"

Sylvain makes an effort to stop laughing. But there's still that damned twinkle in his eyes. 

" We really really do."

Dimitri asks, " what are your thoughts on the matter."

Felix gets closer, though he knows he shouldn't. He's denied his feelings for this long, why stop now.

He nods. Gods, what an idiot he's being. How good it would feel. What they're asking him.

Felix lashes out. Crosses his arms. Makes an effort to sound annoyed and not stare directly at Sylvain and Dimitri. " I won't be your play thing."

"No," Dimitri says. " Of course not. We would all be equals" He glances at Sylvain and then back to Felix. Worry creases through his features.   
" Perhaps it's selfish. Sylvain and I love each other very much. Also… you… we love you as well. 

Sylvain smiles. " I've felt like that for a while. I think it might be good for us to try. We all have a little… pent up stuff going on."

They told Felix he can leave. 

" We don't mean to pressure you into anything, I-if you want you can take some time to think about it." Dimitri says.

" Yeah… we thought about it. But nothing needs to change if you don't want it to," Sylvain adds.

"No," Felix says. Can't bring himself to say how much he wants it 

He takes another step closer and then he's right next to the bed. Next to Dimitri and Sylvain. Who he just had a sex dream about yesterday.   
Felix wants to protest. He thinks he should. That's probably the smart thing to do. 

" Alright," he says instead. " Show me the reason why you guys are always so damn loud together in this room." He shouldn't get closer. Shouldn't sit down on the bed, let Sylvain and Dimitri do the things he's wanted them to do to him in his dreams. Felix can't take it anymore. He wants them and if they're really serious, if they really want him too, then maybe it's for the best.

___________

It's probably a mistake when Sylvain leans forward and kisses Felix. Dimitri palms at his own erection. 

Now that Felix is seeing it up close with the knowledge that it could very well be inside him soon, it's too much. Overwhelming really. 

" Do you have to do that?" Felix moans shakily. Hard to protest when Sylvain is such a good kisser. Not that Felix knows much about it. He knows that he's bad  
Sylvain stops, still smiling with a hungry look in his eye. " Oh, do you want me to do something else? 

Felix has heard enough words. And he finds that he can't voice his own. Mutters something incomprehensible.

Sylvain kisses down his neck. Bites and for some reason, it feels good. His hands roam haphazardly under Felix's shirt. It feels really good, though if he tells Sylvain that he'll only gloat.

Felix thinks, dimly, that he's wearing too much clothes now. That they aren't touching enough. Dimitri is touching himself and the thought alone would drive Felix wild but the actual sight of it. One of the people that he'd been thinking for a while. 

" Your cocks," he finally says. With little eloquence. But Felix never has a lot of that.

Sylvain laughs. Felix rolls his eyes. 

" Well, I'm glad you're so amused."

" No, ah I'm not. Hmm, maybe I kinda am. What do you want to do to our cocks?"

He glances over at Dimitri who's still touching himself. Moaning. 

" I want to be the one who does that to you…" Felix says. " I want to touch it. And… I want you to fuck me, Sylvain. I thought it would be obvious."

After a second, groggily, Dimitri pulls his hand away. 

After a lot of fumbling around, practically ripping each other's shirts off because who has time for buttons and all of that nonsense, They're naked. 

Dimitri settles up against the wall. Spreads his legs. Such a display makes Felix's own cock jump. Dimitri is flushed, his chest rising and falling, the little blonde hairs standing on end. He looked the most embarrassed out of everyone. Maybe if Felix was thinking straight, he'd be embarrassed too.

As he moves closer, licking his lips infuriatingly 

" I really wanted this, Felix. But are you show that-"

" Yes, I'm very sure." Another eye roll. 

Felix, caught up in the moment, kisses Dimitri. It's rough and without the finesse of Sylvain's kisses. Dimitri doesn't seem to mind.

Felix pulls away. Only because he needs Dimitri's cock in his mouth now.

It's big and warm. Fills his mouth just the way he thought it would. Even better somehow.

Dimitri holds onto the sheets and rolls his hips forward. Felix has to fight the urge not to gag. Dimitri would be worried forever if he did.

Sylvain hums behind him. " Well, I'm glad you too are so excited about it. He runs his hand up Felix's back, and then back down towards his ass. Felix yelps, in surprise and in pleasure.   
" I'll fuck you here then,?" Sylvain sort of says but it's barely a question. 

Felix bobs his head off of Dimitri's cock with a loud sort of embarrassing pop. 

He licks the tip of it. Before answering slowly. "Mm, yeah."

Sylvain doesn't quite press his fingers inside. He's teasing him. " Are you sure you can take it, I can always-"

Felix squirms. Doesn't say that he fucks himself out sometimes thinking about the two of them.  
" Whatever it is, I can- ah."

Sylvain plunges his fingers inside suddenly. Felix moans and grumbles something incomprehensible even to himself. Sylvain pushes in and out. His fingers are longer and thicker than Felix's but that's not what he wants. Not really. 

" Don't worry, Fe," Sylvain says. " I'll give you what you want soon enough." 

Dimitri whimpers and Felix rolls his eyes and decides to start blowing him again. 

The three of them fall into a rhythm somehow. Slow and comfortable. It's overwhelming, being fucked like from both sides.   
Then there's an emptiness in his ass. Felix is about to complain when something suddenly wet coats his ass. 

Sylvain grips onto Felix's hips and lines his cock up to where it needs to go.

Dimitri tenses and without any warning, cums in Felix's mouth. He swallows some of it, spits some on the bed. Makes an irritating sound but really he likes it. 

Dimitri runs his hand through Felix's hair, his money tail long since coming undone. " My apologies- I didn't mean to."

" It's fine," Felix assures. 

Sylvain fucks into him. Fast and rough. Just the way Felix wants but still refuses to admit too. 

He moans, yelps. Grabs onto the sheets. Eventually, unable to hold his head up, rests it near Dimitri's leg. The blonde still runs his hand through Felix's hair. Every once in awhile, tugging roughly. 

Felix cums and Sylvain does shortly after. Hot cum quickly fills and leaks out of Felix's ass.  
Sylvain hums, pulling out after a while, sounding only slightly out of breath. He plops down on the bed beside him. Dimitri does the same, scooting himself around so that he's next to Felix's other side. 

"Mm," Sylvain says, kissing by Felix's ear. " That was good."

" We'll need to do it again… If… if you want to, Felix.

Felix sighs. " Of course, I want to do it again."

He blushes. " Maybe… another round." Fe feels lightheaded. Dizzy. Surprisingly happy.

" I'd there's three of us then they're even more positions to try," Sylvain says. Thankfully. So Felix doesn't have to.  
___

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (: Kink memes are a lot of fun  
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
